1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheeled riding devices, and more particularly to skateboards and scooters having a flexible platform supported in part by an arcuate leaf spring member.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,565 describes a skateboard with a pair of leaf springs. Each leaf spring is fixedly attached to the skateboard through a slide pad assembly at one end, and directly attached to a truck at the opposite end. The leaf spring is cantilevered from the slide pad to provide a springing action. Varying the location of the pad with respect to the leaf spring (which is in a fixed relationship with the skateboard) increases or decreases the length of the trucks on the cantilevered spring support, without changing the distance between the wheels, and varies the elasticity of the leaf spring.
Where each spring attaches to the board, two strong bolts are required for security The board must be of sufficient thickness and stiffness to accommodate the large bolts and bolt tightening requirements necessary to securely attach the leaf springs to the board. Therefore, the board is not flexible and thus does not enhance the stability or rider control of the skateboard.
Many other types of scooters and skateboards exist in the prior art, however none utilize a leaf spring for support, stability or control.